


Things You Said While We Were Driving

by BringMeTheDinosaurs



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: He just asked to sleep in your lap not suck your dick Gray, M/M, Oblivious dorks once more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeTheDinosaurs/pseuds/BringMeTheDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His senses were overwhelmed with the smell of Gray Fullbuster and it was so close this time. He could handle it if it was far away like usual but right now he couldn't focus on a thing, not even the car moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said While We Were Driving

It was a well known fact Natsu was motion sick, and pretty bad at that. If that wasn't enough, he either had to be put out cold or be in a really bad mood to distract him from the movement of the vehicle. Gray watched him gripe and moan about his "poor stomach" on the seat of the truck they were riding in. 

Why'd he have to get stuck with Natsu this time?

Going with Lucy would have been so much easier and Erza could've knocked him out cold by now. He supposed he had to just get over it.

"I just wanted go walk but noooo 'It's too far! You're gonna get hurt!' Ugh! I could handle that!" Natsu whined from the seat across from him.

Never mind.

"We've got a couple hours until we reach the summit point, just go to sleep if it's bothering you so damn much" Gray grunted.

"It's not that simpleee! Don't you think I would've done that by now if it was!?" Natsu whimpered giving the ice mage a half hearted glare.

"God how does Lucy handle you?" Gray asked becoming irritated. He knew the blonde didn't have the strength Erza did to just knock him out with one punch, so what did she did?

"She sits beside me and lets me lay my head in her lap until I fall asleep" The dragonslayer admitted.

"I am not doing that" Gray dismissed with a blank look. "It's not happening."

"Come onnn! You wanted me to sleep! It's the only way I will in this car!" He pleaded.

"Not on your life," Blue eyes narrowed incredulously. "And that's final."

"You suck," Natsu groaned holding his stomach. "All I'm asking is to lay down not suck your dick."

With an angry and less than pleased groan, Gray moved the bag in his lap to the floor by his feet, giving him an irritated look. Natsu grinned, albeit weakly, moving over to him slowly. He draped his legs over the unoccupied part of the seat and laid his head in Gray's lap.

In an instant, he almost regretted the action. His senses were overwhelmed with the smell of Gray Fullbuster and it was so close this time. He could handle it if it was far away like usual but right now he couldn't focus on a thing, not even the car moving.

"Feeling better?" Gray asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," He grumbled fighting the urge to curl up to him. "Your lap isn't as comfortable as Lucy's though."

Obvious lie.

"Well I'm so goddamn sorry" Gray snorted.

"I don't hate it though..." Natsu murmured quietly. 

Gray rolled his eyes and turned back to the window watching towns, trees, and the sky pass by the window of the car as the driver announced that they'd arrive by night. After a while, Natsu's breathing had fully evened out indicating he was asleep and it was only a matter of time before the snoring started. Running a hand through unruly pink hair, he sighed.

"You're so dense, I'm only doing this because I like you..."

And the confession fell to deaf ears.


End file.
